Peanut Butter, Jalapenos, and Roses
by JWolf28
Summary: Set in the same universe as my story Tissues, Rings, and Worrying, but you don't have to read the other to understand this. Oliver makes a late night run to the store for his wife. The only issue? He's still in his Arrow costume. Part 2 in my Olicity Family Series, but can be read as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A silly one-shot in the same universe as Tissues, Rings, and Worrying. Please leave a review for me and let me know what you think.**

It was his fault he was in this position, he supposed. It had been his idea after all, but Felicity had agreed. They were ready to take that next step. And that was how Oliver found himself in at the grocery store at midnight to pick up peanut butter and jalapenos for because his beautiful, perfect, amazing, and very pregnant wife just HAD to have them. And, of course, she just HAD to make him go when he was patrolling and didn't have any hope to change his clothes. While in most cases he would have made his way back to the lair and changed, Felicity had used her loud voice and had gone off on him about how it was his fault she looked like a beached whale- her words, definitely not his- and it had gone downhill from there, ending with her sobbing over the comms and Oliver racing across rooftops on his motorcycle to find the nearest store because dealing with a crying Felicity was one thing, but a crying pregnant Felicity wasn't anything he wanted to experience again any time soon.

As Oliver searched the shelves of the WalMart he'd found, he shifted uncomfortably in his Arrow suit. Everyone on the aisle was staring at him and he knew that people were peeking around corners to try to catch a glimpse as well. He elected to ignore them and carried his items to the checkout, his cash clutched tightly in his gloved fist. Setting the items down at the checkout in front of the cashier, the woman- her name tag identified her as Amy- smiled. "Jalapenos, peanut butter, and roses."

Oliver nodded. "My wife had a craving."

"She's pregnant?"

Oliver hesitated, wondering why he'd answered the woman in the first place, but finally gave in and nodded. Amy was a cashier, not a supervillian. Amy grinned wider. "Do you know what you're having?"

"We're going to wait. Well, she wants to. I kind of want to know already. I'm too excited."

Amy smiled again, bagging his items. "I was the same way with my first born. My husband and I somehow managed to hold out. It almost makes it more special that way, but at the same time, it was amazing to be able to decorate my son's room during the pregnancy since we knew we were having a boy. Your total is $22.54." Oliver passed her a fifty. She made his change. "How far along is she?"

A touch of a smile graced Oliver's lips. "Seven and a half months."

"Exciting!" Amy passed him the change. "Have a nice night."

Oliver returned the sentiment and took his bag and left. Felicity greeted him at the foundry door with a kiss as she gushed over the roses before digging into the jalapenos and peanut butter.

Two days later, the papers, magazines, and every. Single. Social media site was buzzing with the Arrow's late night trip to the grocery store. Worried, Oliver had closely monitored everything to see if Amy sold him out; told people he was married and expecting, but was pleasantly surprised when Amy was quoted saying that they hadn't talked. She just rang him up and he left. Oliver smiled at that, wondering if he should pay her another visit as the arrow and thank her, but decided against risking it.

Just a week later, Felicity needed something while they were on their way to a gala his mother was hosting, so Oliver stopped for her. They were picking up grapefruit juice and Oliver couldn't help but add another dozen roses to the cart because, well, Felicity was his wife and he loved her to the moon and back and wanted to do everything in his power to show it, including, but definitely not limited, to giving her her favorite flowers whenever the opportunity presented itself. Which was always.

At the checkout, Oliver grinned inwardly when he realized who the cashier was. Amy smiled warmly at them as she rung up their items. "So, how far along are you?"

Felicity grinned widely. "Seven, almost eight, months."

"That's great! Do you know what you're having?"

"No. We're trying to hold out, but I just want to know, you know!"

Oliver smiled lovingly at his wife. "We're both a little impatient."

As Amy rang up the roses, everything seemed to click in her mind and a look of shock overtook her features before her grin widened. Oliver took the roses, presenting them to Felicity in an overly exaggerated way, giving a small bow and then kissing her lightly on the lips. Felicity blushed a bright red and accepted the flowers, grinning broadly. Pecking him on the cheek and inhaling the rose's scent, Felicity moved away to look at a magazine rack. Oliver paid for the groceries with a one hundred dollar bill, raising a hand when Amy tried to pass him the change. "Consider it a thank you for your discretion."

Amy shook her head and passed him the change anyway. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't anyone's business. What you do is your private, personal business. I won't say anything about this either because what you do outside office hours is totally up to you. Congratulations again, Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled, taking the change "Thank you. I appreciate this more than you could ever know." Amy smiled again and shooed Oliver way.

A month and a half later, Amy Moira Queen was born to her proud parents, who had, in fact, waited until she was born to find out the sex. Oliver had suggested the name and thought Felicity still didn't have the entire story, she agreed. Neither knew how happy the cashier was to see it when she read the tabloid later that week.

THE END


	2. AN

**This now has a sequel called Slipping Away featuring Olicity and little Amy Queen.**


End file.
